


Our Special Day

by SymphonicFantasia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Wedding, YGOTP, YGOTP Prompt: Ring the Bells!, hornetshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicFantasia/pseuds/SymphonicFantasia
Summary: Those invited to the wedding could see how he pinned over him for years before they started dating. They could see how he planned in his head to pop the question after being together for five long and wonderful years.For YGOTP's Prompt: Ring the Bells!





	

There had to be other words in the dictionary to explain how nervous he was. In fact, his brain supplied the words in an instant: apprehensive, anxious, neurotic, nervy, fidgety, etc. The list went on and on. It was impossible to take just one of them and pin it to the front of his tuxedo. He was all these words mixed in one, even if they all meant the same thing.

Daichi splashed water on his face. Staring at his reflection in the mirror, he could see the bags hanging heavy under his eyes. Asuka would _not_ be happy to see him like this. She would spend hours just covering them up because of how special today was. Everything had to be perfect with no sort of hiccups. Even Judai was on his best behavior so that today could go smoothly.

Now if only Daichi could find the courage to stay put instead of running out the door.

It wasn’t exactly cold feet that he was feeling. He was nervous about what his life would be after today. There was no doubt on anyone’s mind that Daichi didn’t love the person waiting for him on the other side of the church. Those invited to the wedding could see how he pined over him for years before they started dating. They could see how he planned in his head to pop the question after being together for five long and wonderful years.

Daichi’s doubts were only on himself. Would he be a good husband? Would he be able to provide for them without worry? What if things went wrong and they went through a divorce? Daichi was sure that his heart wouldn’t be able to handle the stress.

A knock on the bathroom door made him jump. “Daichi, I’m coming in.” Asuka slipped into the bathroom and smiled at him in the mirror. “I just have to put the finishing touches on you. You’re going to look like you slept for a week before today.”

He wished that was what he did. At her request, he sat down on the lid of the toilet so she could get to work. Asuka dabbed and blended concealer under his eyes, making him look fresher than he ever had before.

“Perfect,” she announced. Before she could put her items away, Daichi grabbed her wrists. Asuka stared at him, eyes searching his face. “He loves you, Daichi. You’re going to be fine.”

As if those words could calm him down alone. Daichi _wished_ that they would because anything would be better than what he was feeling. He tried to tell her this, but nothing came out of his mouth when he opened it. His mind and throat were dry as a bone.

Asuka frowned, humming in thought. Prying his hands off, she escaped the bathroom. Feeling abandoned, Daichi refrained from laying down on the bathroom tile. They looked clean enough for it.

Just before he laid down, the sweetest voice reached his ears, “Daichi, give me your hand.”

Daichi stood up straight and walked to the door. He braced his forehead against the doorframe and stuck his hand out it. A hand grabbed him and squeezed. “I wish I could see you.”

“I know, but it’s only for one more hour. Once it’s up, we can see each other.”

He swallowed around the lump in his throat and nodded. One hour was further away than Daichi would have liked, but he would manage. Somehow. “I’ll see you there, then.”

The hand holding his gave him a comforting squeeze. “That’s my love. Keep your chin up.”

And just as fast as the hand was there, it was gone. Daichi felt the walls closing in on him again, but he pushed the feeling off. He’d survive this hour and, when it was all said and done, he’d be married; he’d be married to the most amazing man in the world.

To bide his time, he played games with Asuka, who said she would stay in until the end. Various games from Duel Monsters to Blackjack, anything to take his mind off what was happening. When the time came for everything to go down, Daichi had almost forgotten his nervousness. It all came back the moment he started to walk to the altar.

He stood beside the pastor, hands behind his back, his heart thrashing hard against his ribcage.

If it did come out, Daichi knew he would have presented it to his future husband without a care. He already had it; he might as well have it physically, too.

When the music started playing and swelling, Daichi's heart swelled up with love. Grey eyes stayed trained on the door as the man he would be spending the rest of his life with walked through it. There was no greater feeling than standing before the one you loved, hands clasped tightly in each other’s hands as you stared into each other's eyes. Thoughts of what their future together would be like in Daichi’s head and they were nothing but happy moments.

He bit his lip, trying not to spill out all that he was feeling for him prematurely. “I do…” fell from Daichi's lips without him realizing it. The words had been practiced over and over again in the mirror, wanting to get these simple two words right for this moment.

Manjoume smiled and Daichi’s knees grew weak. What kept him up was hearing Manjoume whisper the words he had been dying to hear from the moment he laid eyes on him, “I do.” How he said it so strongly and clear without conviction, able to convince Daichi that he had waited for this just as long as he had.

And maybe Manjoume had.

Right now, Daichi was only focused on one thing: the way Jun’s lips slid against his as they kissed, a chorus of cheers ringing out around them to celebrate their marriage.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaaaah, a happy ending! Most of my stories with these two are usually sad. I don't mean for it to be that way. It just happens and I'm not sorry. ... Okay, I'm a little sorry. There's so few hornetshipping prompts here on AO3 and most of them are happy. I gotta supply the pain, clearly.
> 
> Hopefully I'll have OBR updated soon! Enjoy this in the meantime. :D


End file.
